otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Bottle Cap, The Miner and the Brawl
-------- Rockhopper's Haven - Ungstir - This cavernous chamber in the natural rock of the Ungstir planetoid appears to be some kind of converted mining operation facility, with large, rusty ore grinders, separation platforms and storage silos arrayed throughout. Automated ore-hauling bots - still functional despite age - whir and clunk overhead, following tracks set into the ceiling that weave around the antiquated mining equipment. Metal-seated stools border a semicircular bar counter which is about one hundred feet long from end to end. The bartender is usually clad in mining gear - complete with hardhat and overalls - and it doesn't always appear to be just for purposes of keeping in theme. The Rockhopper's Haven has a reputation as a rough spot among rough spots, with fisticuffs and gunfights erupting on a fairly regular basis - thus keeping the civilian constabulary on their toes (when they aren't actually involved in the fights themselves). ---- Just as Goldenfur had answered 'no', the local news network starts to advertise the latest breaking news from around the group of rocks known as Ungstir. A young reporter, stands in front of the Gray Corridor, the scene behind her taped off and a body is being removed on a strecher by the local Kommisars. The date of the holovid motions it towards behind reported at few hours ago. In a darkened corner of the room, a Human and a Demarian sit talking quietly. Malion looks up to the holovid and sighs and then passes a glance across to Goldenfur, trying to pick up the Demarian's features in the dark. "That's part of the reason," he says quietly. "I didn't do it." Goldenfur nods and say "But the Kommissars already think that was you?" Swiftfoot pads into the tavern, her ears flicking absently. Not immediately noticing anyone of interest, she blinks and makes her way over to the bar, waving a bartender over to her. "Ungstirri vodka, if you please. I'll just buy the whole bottle, meh?" The 'tender eyes the felinoid dubiously for a moment, but nonetheless complies. The orange-furred Demarian pays for the bottle, taking the glass that's been provided along with it, and looks around for an empty table, her tail flicking erratically. Malion shakes his head and raises the bottle of Vestcya to his lips, desperate to liberate the last few drops from the bottle. "Nah, don't have me prints," he passes a nervous glance to the new comer, thinking that she looks somewhat familiar and then returns his attention to Goldenfur. "Besides, I wasn't in the area at the time..." Goldenfur thinks a little and says "So, what is the problem?" Malion adjusts his commlink. Wiendrbac arrives from City Commons . Wiendrbac has arrived. Swiftfoot spots Goldenfur, Demarians being somewhat rare around these parts and all, and flicks her tail to him in greeting. "Hoi, Goldenfurr. How arre you this evening? It's been awhile," she says, padding her way over to the table, bottle of vodka in hand. Paw, rather. Malion sits in a darkened corner with Goldenfur, Swiftfoot has just spied their location. Malion turns on his commlink and lets his head hang back. "I don't know mate, it all seems to come back sooner or later and bite me in the arse," he replies to Goldenfur. Goldenfur thinks a little and says "This is fucking bad huh?" Jack walks into the bar, baseball cap thrown on over his head, brim shadowing his face. Swiftfoot blinks down at her fellow Demarian, tilting her head to the side. "Now, Goldenfurr," she chides, "You shouldn't talk like that, especially arround a lady." She chortles softly, and flicks an ear. "I'm kidding, of courrse. Evening," she offers to the table's other occupant. Malion leans forward and notices Swiftfoot, quickly moving down a chair so the female Demarian has a place to sit, this only moves his further into the shadows. "How ya going trouble?" he says to Swifty, from his shadowy retreat. Goldenfur sees swifty lastly and nearly jumps from his chair, "Whaaa Swifty... Hi... I do not saw you before..." La la lee la lo. Jack continues his way to the bar, hands clasped behind him, looking eager to grab some booze while he can. Swiftfoot's ears flick back halfway in vague confusion as she blinks at Goldenfur. "You okay, chief? You seem a little jumpy. Well, morre than usual, anyhow." She inclines her head politely to Malion, and accepts the chair, turning it around so the back faces forward, and sitting with her tail trailing over the front part. She sets the glass on the table, and pours herself a helping from the bottle of vodka. "So, what's stalking, you two?" The felinoid eyes Jack briefly, then shrugs and turns back to the table. Malion notices Jack moving up to the bar. A dark corner, a stopper from a Vestcya bottle resting on the table and your captain moving up the bar added with a gunsmith who's been drinking all day. The gunsmith smiles sly as he takes the stopper up in hand and releases from his grip, only a light throw in an attempt to get Jack's attention without alerting the rest of the bar... Malion throws the stopper, and promptly smacks a miner just to the back of the head. A large, burly miner. A large, burly miner that Jack is next too. The man whirls around, craning his neck at the taller La Terran, who stands back in suprise. "What?" A second later, and Jack is reeling back from a shove, arms flailing. Goldenfur kicks Malion chair breaking it, so Malion falls on the ground where the miner cannot see him. "Brrakirr's shining whiskerrs," the Demarian grumbles, eyeing the situation with a concerned look, her brow furrowing. "I think that was a bad idea, chief." Swifty turns at the noise tilting her head to the side and blinking at Goldenfur, obviously confused, before turning her attention back to the miner and the La Terran. "Shit!" Malion loudly exclaims as he falls sideways, falling partially across Swifty's lap. He looks to the potential hostile situation between Jack and the unknown Ungstiri man and grumbles, "For fucks sake... Always comes back to bite me on the arse." Goldenfur smiles and says, "I promised, stay here." He then stands and walks over to Jack and the miner. "Aw come on, man, I just wanted a drink." Jack says, after catching his balance. "Go testeroize someone else, for Lin's Sake." The Miner's response is predictably suitable. Another shove, face flushed from his drink. "You hoopin' hit me." "No, I didn't." "Yes, you did. No, I didn-" The Miner's bloodshot eyes turn to Goldenfur, shoulders stiffening, Wiendrbac likewise looking to the new arrival. "You want some, furball?" The miner's friends, three in all, slowly straighten up. "Oh, hey, Goldy." Jack says, offering a bemused smile. "Look, it's no problem, go on and sit back down." Goldenfur look to the miner and say "Hey, it was a accident, a friend tried to hit me with the bottle, not you, leave the poor man alone..." Swiftfoot mrrls in vague irritation, giving a helping paw to help Malion extricate himself from her lap. She keeps a close eye on the situation, ears flat against her head, eyes narrowed dangerously. "Hells," she mutters, then calls out to the other Demarian, "Goldenfurr, get back overr herre. You'rre only going to make it worrse." Malion kind of slides off Swifty's lap, attempting to hide in a drunken way. "Shouldn't a started drinking on the way back in... Or at New Luna.... Where did I put my bag?" "No, I think you best just sit back down." One of the miner's friends stands up, smacking a fist into his palm. "In fact, let me help you with that." The threat turns into action, as the man pulls back and throws a hook at the Demarian. Normally, most would think twice before swinging at something with claws, but drinks do wierd things to folks head. Numbers help too. Jack sighs, as soon as the second man stands up to confront the Demarian. As soon as the punch his thrown, he strikes out, a quick punishing(hopefully) punch to the face of the drunkest of the miners. The one Malion thwapped with a bottletop actully. Goldenfur just to a quick step to the left then very fast he turn around his own axis and delivers a backhand punch with his claws open back on the man that attacked him. Swiftfoot growls and curls her lip as the second miner swings at Goldenfur, getting to her feet and cracking her neck ominously before heading on over. "He didn't even do a damn thing to you, man. What the hell?" Malion slumps down onto the floor, fumbling around for the broken chair leg before raising unsteadily on his feet and follows after Swifty. Goldenfur's agile evasion seems to suprise the drunk miner, but not enough that his return stroke catches the man. The brawler tries his tactic again, another wild hook aimed at Goldenfur's side. Jack is a little more successful, his punch sending the drunk man stumbling back, hand rising to his face. The other two friends jump up, one bulling Wiendrbac over onto a pair of spectator's drinks, upending a table, followed by a stream of cussing in that direction as the four men break off into a fight of their own. The other turns to Swiftfoot and Malion, breaking a beer bottle over the counter Goldenfur try to dodge again doing a side step, but this only lessened the damage, but now he is upset, then he aims and do a clawed attack against the miner head, neck and upper torso. "Man, never attack a demarian" Swiftfoot crouches and advances slowly, her ears against her head and her tail lashing. The Demarian's golden eyes narrow as she sizes up the miner, one eyeridge quirking upward as he takes the broken bottle in hand. "Mrrh. So be it, then," she growls, claws sliding into view as she lashes out with a paw. Malion taps the broken chair leg in his hand as staggers forward, watching swifty move in the for a blow against the attacker. The drunken gunsmith raises the piece of metal over a shoulder and swings it with a much strength as possible towards the man's leg, hoping to disable him in some way or another. A bag slung over her shoulder, Airy ducks into the bar, glancing around as if looking for someone, when she takes in the scene, however, her eyebrows go straight up. "What the..." She murmurs, hanging back for the moment. Ok. What's all going on. Two or three isolated brawls, actully. Goldenfur, Swiftfoot, and Malion are facing off with a pair of drunken miners, hardhat still on their heads.Jack is off to the side, currently engaged with his own problems, though he seems more interested in climbing under tables and such to escape the man's wrath then anything. The other patrons are breaking apart to escape the chaos. Goldenfur's swing is ducked again, the short miner weaving and bobbing like motha effin' pro. He winds an arm back to slug the Demarian again. "I fuck with who I hoopin' want, furball." The miner armed with a beer bottle fares a little worse. He steps to the side of Malion's swing, but Swiftfoot's attack catches him across the face, sending him reeling backwards." Following the Timonae into the tavern is Crelsk, who stops within the entrance to look on at the ensuing melee. He shakes his snout slowly as he spots Jack and grumbles in his native language. He grabs the commlink from his belt and growls into it. Goldenfur just dodges the attack again jumping backward, then he thrusts toward the miner to claw his neck again. "Noone dodges me!" Swiftfoot flicks her eyes away from her opponent as he reels back, glancing over at Goldenfur momentarily before advancing on the miner again, her tail switching back and forth. She lashes out with a foot, trying for his leg in a desperate attempt to knock him to the floor. Crelsk speaks into his commlink. Malion was surprised by the sudden agility of the drunken miner, though has to grin as he watches Swifty's attack hit home and send the man reeling back in shock. The gunsmith quickly advances on him, though still sways slightly, intending for the chair leg to strike the man's ribs. Choosing to stay out of the way, Airy heads towards the quieter area of the bar, waiting until everyone's done fighting. She simply watches for now, albeit with curiousity. Goldenfur's attack is more effective this time, clawing the man's chest slightly, his movement slowed by drink. Swiftfoot and Malion, on the other hand, knock the miner straight off his feet. Another line of claw marks across the cheek and a clubbing blow to the side of the head are suitable reasons to lay down. Marlan steps into Rockhoppers, she is dressed in her purple AES uniform, "What the hoop?" she asks as she catches sigh of the mayham that has overtaken the bar. To say the room is a mess would be an understatement. Jack offers a sheepish smile at the enraged drunk, turning and running away again, throwing a chair behind him to trip and slow the man down. Swiftfoot eyes the now-prone miner with a glare that could probably freeze water, then turns her attention to Jack's predicament, stalking after him, her claws still in evidence. The felinoid's ears still lay back along her head, and the end of her tail hasn't stopped moving yet. "Fuck me dead and bury me pregant, just hit the bastard Jack!" Malion exclaims loudly as he starts to advance the drunk who's after his boss. The Martian raises the chair leg up to rest on his shoulder, and chases after the miner who persues Jack. Airy makes her way to the bar and offers the 'tender a little smile. "Shot of vodka, please." She asks politely, raising her voice to be heard over the noise. "Can you squeeze just a little lemon juice into it?" Marlan spots Malion approaching Jack and the miner, a chair leg on his shoulder and curses. She doesn't step into the battle, instead she grabs a barstool, climbing on top and then onto the bar top, "AES, CUT IT OUT, Its an order!" she yells followed by, "Kommissars are on their way!" Crelsk looks at Marlan, holding up his clawed hands as if to clarify he wasn't participating for once. "I was attempting to get a hold of any AES on the comm, Captain." The miner manages to move just outside the Demarian's range, holding out his hands in a placating, surrendering gesture. Looks like he's had enough. Jack steps away from a grappling attempt, barely avoiding getting trapped into a headlock. The miner chasing the captain turns, taking a step to the side, eying Malion. "Sure thing, miss." The barkeep responds, looking like he's about to do as requested before Marlan climbs on top of the bar. "The hoop you doin'? Get off my bar." Goldenfur just smiles and say "As I told you, do not attack a demarian again!" then he sees Marlan, smiles again then he walk toward Malion already hiding his claws again. Swiftfoot is only a couple of steps behind Malion, and takes up a position to his side. The side without the table leg, that is. The felinoid sends a brief glance at Jack, as if to assure herself that he's still in one piece, before looking back at the miner in front of her, eyes narrowing and tail twitching erratically. Malion kind of stops chasing the miner and well, stops. He casts a faintly blank at the miner and lowers his bar stool from his shoulder, resting it in his opposite hand. Taking a step back, not out of fear of the miner, but fear of Marlan getting up him later on. "Look mate, let's just call this quits," he says, with a grin. "Ya the one responsible for all this shit." He lets the chair leg hang by his side, and gives a sincere smile before saying, "Just go have a couple of quiet drinks on me, I'll sort the tab out next time I'm here, how's that sound?" "Can't sound like you're bein' reasonable when you clawin' folks up." The miner says, scooting away down the bar. Jack is still standing, and relatively untouched. Covered in vodka, maybe, but unharmed. The La Terran sniffs at his arm, frowning thoughtfully. "So... who wants to lick me?" "I will!" Airy calls cheerfully, then laughs. "Seeing as how I'm not getting my drink..." She pouts at the distracted bartender. "Hi, everyone! You looked like you were having fun, I didn't want to interrupt!" Goldenfur smiles and flick his left ear then he look to Malion and say "Hey, I think that if the kommissars are going in, is better to you hide... It is not?" then he look around and say "And... Huh... Nothing..." Marlan shoots a glance down at the bartender but doesn't move from where hse stands and the bartop, scanning the room to assure herself the fight is in fact over. "Oh! Pick me, pick me!" Swiftfoot exclaims, raising a paw (claws now sheathed, for anyone who notices such things) and bouncing up and down like a little kid. She grins wryly at the La Terran, ears flicking forward for the first time since the whole mess started. "Okay, maybe not. It was a thought, though." "What the hoop is your problem?" The barkeep mutters at Marlan, but shakes his head, not saying anything further. Jack chuckles at Airenei and Swiftfoot, rubbing the back of his head, focusing on Marlan. "Marly, move your butt before that barkeep throws you off." Malion lets the metal chair leg drop noisily to the ground and shakes his head, then looks to the damage he indirectly caused. "It was a bottle top... A bloody bottle top," he states, and makes his way towards the door with nary a word spoken afterward. Marlan shakes her head and scoffs, she gets down from the bar top carefully, "Tommorow morning we're holding a staff meeting." she announces. The fact that everyone is being told this, not just the AES members doesn't seem to bother her, "After you've all slept off today." she says with distaste before turning and moving for the door. "Starchaser, you left me on New Luna! You said I could come with!" Airy calls, with another little pout, stomping a foot. "I had to catch a shuttle, you know, are you trying to ditch me?" Goldenfur without doing any doing just exit the bar. "Okay, I'll be therre," Swiftfoot quips, grinning down at Marlan and winking. She chuckles and thumps Malion on the back soundly, trying to steer him towards their table, still untouched at the corner of the room. "Cmon, man, I'll split this vodka with you." She rails at Airy's exclamation, slapping herself on the forehead. "Demarr, I forrgot. I'll make it up to you. You can have some vodka. I've got a whole bottle overr therre. Just get us a couple of glasses, meh?" she says, pointing over at a corner table. "Oi Marly," Malion says, with the smell of multiple spirits on his breath. "Any chance of getting me patched up today or ya need me to be sober?" Crelsk has disconnected. Marlan ignores Malion as she heads towards the door. "Fuck that. I ran that whole fight. I ain't going to no stupid staff meeting. Particularly in the god damn mornin'. I'm sleepin' in." Jack says, watching Marlan head to the door. Marlan pauses, turning her attention to Wiendrbac, "Thats *exactly* why you'll be there." a pause, "Don't worry, i'll be up before you are talking to the Kommisars and citizen's committee, da." Airy cajoles some glasses out of the bartender and then makes her way over to Swifty, pausing to give Jack a long lick up the side of his cheek. "Nummy!" She says cheerfully, then tosses the Demarian a glass. "Catch, furball!" Malion raises a brow as Marlan ignore him. "Bloody hell," he says, turning around with a slightly sheepish grin on his face. "Sorry about that guys... I didn't think a bottle top would do this much damage," he states, then sighs. "Stupid Vestcya... Getting me in trouble." "Tch. Whatever. You'll see me sleepi-" Airy licks him across the cheek, stopping Jack's argument cold. "Ur. Right. Of course." Marlan snorts, tossing Airy a look as she shakes her head and disappears. Marlan heads into City Commons . Category: Classic Ungstir logs